A Bunch of Childish Preteens
by saki-kun
Summary: A simple mission had gone wrong! Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have turned back time? To when they were four years old? Now Kakashi will have to face the consequences: take care of them while Tsunade looks for a cure. No pairing
1. It can’t be!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Hi everyone, this is my new story. Well, I was not supposed to write this story until I finish writing on Baby Kakashi, but I can't wait any longer! Anyhow, letting you know that Naruto and other are still same age. Thanks to my beta-reader **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences_-thoughts

**Bold**-Present

**Underline**-Flashback

**Summary: **A simple mission had gone wrong! Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have turned back time? To when they were four years old? Now Kakashi will have to face the consequences: take care of them while Tsunade looks for a cure.

**

* * *

**

**A Bunch of Childish Preteens**

**Chapter 1-It can't be!**

"Why are you dragging me in such a hurry, Shizune? What's going on? Can you explain to me what's going on?" Kakashi looked at Shizune as she held his arm.

"**NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!** Tsunade-sama needs to see you right away! Just follow me!" Shizune said worriedly.

"_I wonder what's going on. Why is she bothering me at 6pm this evening? Did I do something bad? Oh man, am I gonna to get a punishment for what I did? God…I hope not! That woman might burn my precious book…Please don't it let happen!_" Kakashi thought.

**-Before Noon—**

Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi as usual. Once again, he was late.

"Damn Kakashi-sensei! How dare he make us wait this long! And what makes me even angrier, why does he have to make us wake up this early if he knows he's going to be late! He'd better have a good excuse or else I'll-**OUCH!**" Naruto got cut short because Sakura smacked his head.

"Naruto, shut up! Nobody wants to hear your annoying complaining! You're not the only one who's upset, you baka! If you don't keep your mouth shut for at least a minute! I'll punch you again." Sakura yelled angrily.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! You don't have to hit me that hard, Sakura-chan." Naruto rubbed his head painfully.

"_It's the same old thing. Why do I have to hear them complain every morning? He'd better get here soon, or else…"_ Sasuke thought, feeling annoyed as he was leaning against the bridge railing.

About an hour passed. There was a poof of smoke, and the silver-haired jounin had finally arrived!

"Ohayo Minna! Gomen, I'm late again because an old lady asked me to carry her groceries and-" Kakashi was cut short when Naruto and Sakura both screamed, pointing at him.

"**LIAR!**"

"Look, can we get this over with? I don't want to waste my time." Sasuke said coldly.

"All right, today, we're going to do some training since you guys need to get stronger."

"Training! Oh boy! I wonder what kind of training it is. It must be really difficult! Are we going to learn some new jutsu or are we going to do something cool? Tell us already, Kakashi-sensei! I wanna know already!" Naruto hopped many times.

"Hold your horses, Naruto. I'm going to tell you now. You have to try to steal these bells from me." Kakashi told them as he placed his bag on the floor.

"Again? We did that when we first met you!" Naruto pointed at him, glaring.

"I know. That's why we're doing it again." He opened his bag.

"Man, I thought you said that we're going to do some training. This is nothing but a waste of time." Naruto crossed his arms, disappointedly.

"Oh, we are going to train. You three are going to get stronger any time soon."

"How?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Simple. Here, wear these on your ankles, wrist, and vest." Kakashi took something out from his bag. He passed them to his students.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto held them.

"Just do it."

They did what he said. Once they wore it, Naruto fell to the ground, "What the heck? Why are they so heavy?"

Sakura also fell down and Sasuke tried to keep himself still, "That's the main point. These will help you strengthen your body during your training. They have metal weights inside."

"No wonder…" Sasuke mumbled, _"But this will help me get stronger too."_

"All right, let's get started. Oh, and one more thing."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at him, "If you don't get the bells before 5pm, you won't have any meals to eat."

"Nani!" They shouted in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm serious."

"Then what happens if we do get the bells, Sensei?" Sakura asked her sensei.

Kakashi rubbed his chin with his hand and then said, "If you win, I'll take you three out to dinner. It'll be my treat."

"Really! You're not going to back out on your word?" Naruto was making sure.

"Of course, a ninja never backs out his words."

"All right! Let's do this!" Naruto stood up.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

**Inner Sakura: **_"Damn straight, I'm not going to lose that easily!" _

"_This will be interesting…" _ Kakashi thought, took out his usual book and began to read. "Same rule as always. Ready…Start!"

**5pm passed…**

"Time's up! It's 5pm. So, that means no food. You guys have lost. I'm very disappointed in you three. I guess you don't have enough strength to get it. Well, anyways, you can take off those weights." Kakashi didn't bother to look at his students since his eyes were focused on his book.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took off the weights and they slumped onto the soft grass, breathing heavily.

"I can't believe we couldn't get those bells again…" Sakura closed her eyes and was feeling tired.

"I know…But this isn't fair! He wasn't wearing the weights like we were. That's why it was hard for us to get those bells from him." Naruto was wiping sweat from his forehead.

Sasuke didn't bother to say anything because he didn't care. As long as he did some training instead of doing some lame mission. All he wanted was to get stronger, that's all that mattered to him.

A tall ANBU man appeared behind Kakashi. He was wearing dark blue fitting clothes, pants, high boots, and his face was covered by a white mask that resembled a bird. He also wore white armor and his guards over his forearms. He had a sword at the back, strapped over his right shoulder.

"Kakashi-san, I have a message from Hokage-sama." He said.

"What is the message from the Hokage?" Kakashi asked, closing his book.

"Hai, the 5th Hokage would like you to pick your files and she wants you to complete them by tomorrow noon."

Kakashi was scratching his silver hair, "Alright, tell her that I'll come by her office later."

"Hai!" The man bowed and disappeared.

Kakashi thought_, "Oh man, why does it have to be now? I have something else to do too…What am I going to do now? I can't send someone else to pick them up for me-Wait…These three can pick them up for me. Hehe, lucky me!"_

"Oy you guys, I have little mission for you." Kakashi called them.

Team 7 stood up and walked towards him. They waited for the silver haired man to talk.

"I want you three to go to the Hokage's office to pick up some files and bring them to my apartment, understood?" Kakashi explained.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and gave him a nod.

"That'll be all for today. You guys are dismissed."

"All right, let's go get something to eat first and then go to the office." Naruto raised his hands up in the air, walking.

They nodded in agreement since they were also hungry. They were following the blonde boy behind, but Kakashi stopped them.

"Wait, I didn't say that you can eat."

"Nani! Are you telling us that we still can't eat anything?" Naruto asked.

"That's right; you guys can't eat anything for the whole evening until the next day." Kakashi smiled evilly.

"Demo…Demo…That isn't fair!" Sakura and Naruto said together.

"Life is always unfair. Nobody said life is supposed to be fair. You guys couldn't get a single bell from me, so there. You'd better not eat anything because I'll be watching you three. If I find that you guys ate, I'll give you a punishment that will be unforgettable." Kakashi smirked.

"Ha! Like what? What are you going to do, spank me? Because that'll be so lame!" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi pretended to think, "Not really. Maybe I'll tie you on the log, let you stay there for the whole week without eating ramen."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh…How do you know that I wouldn't?"

"…" Naruto deadpanned, and thought it over.

Kakashi wouldn't do something like that…or maybe he would. Of course, Naruto would die if he doesn't eat ramen for the whole week. So, Naruto didn't say anything back.

"That's what I thought. So, you'd better not eat anything, understood?"

They said, "Hai…"

"Sensei, where are you going?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Me? Well…I…I have to go…uh… to an important meeting! Yeah, so I'll see you three at my apartment! Ja!" Kakashi disappeared.

"I bet that he went to buy another new sickening Icha Icha Paradise book." Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I think so too. Anyways, let's go!" Sakura shouted.

**-Meanwhile—**

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-kun is here!" Shizune shouted.

"About time, you're here! I've been waiting for more than 20 minutes!" Tsunade glared at them as she tapped her foot.

"Gomen nasai, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Kakashi tried to smile.

"I'll explain everything to you when we get to my office. Come with me! I have something to show you!" Tsunade ordered him to follow her.

Kakashi was confused, but followed her,_ "She has something to show me? I wonder what it is."_

**-5:20pm—**

"Tsunade-sama, what is that potion? I'd never seen a potion that colorful." Shizune asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure of the effects of the potion since I just barely finished making it. So, I have to test it later. Anyways, I need a warm hot spring bath since I'm sweating. Would you like to join me, Shizune?" Tsunade wiped her forehead with her hand.

"Sure, I would like to come, but…what about Kakashi-kun's files? He might be here in any second to pick them up." Shizune pointed to the files on her desk.

"Don't worry! We'll be done before he gets here. Beside, it's not like he's always here on time right? He won't be here for at least another hour."

Shizune thought it over, "Yeah, you're right. Then let's go take a bath!" she clapped her hands.

"Yosh, let's go!" Tsunade raised her hand. They walked out from her office.

**15 minutes past…**

"**OY OLD HAG! ARE YOU IN THERE! **Answer me!" Naruto pummeled at the door.

"Naruto! Stop calling her that name! That's very rude of you to call her that!" Sakura yelled angrily.

Sasuke opened the door, "Hn. Seems like she's not here."

"Where could she have gone?" Sakura wondered.

"Who knows! I guess we have to wait until that old hag com- Hey! Look!" Naruto pointed.

All three stared a glass on the desk. They walked over to it.

"What is that? It looks weird." Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"It smells like fruit punch! It looks like juice, too. Anyways let's drink it!" Naruto held the glass.

"Naruto, what are you talking about! We can't drink it! Don't you remember what Kakashi-sensei told us!" Sakura said.

"But he didn't say that we can't drink, did he?" Naruto stared at Sakura pleadingly.

Sakura thought for a minute, "That's true, but still, I have a bad feeling about this. Are you sure it's fruit punch?"

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan, just a little drink won't hurt. Beside, he won't find out if we keep it a secret from him. Come on, what do you say?"

"Well…I am feeling thirsty…"

"That's the spirit! Let's all share it." Naruto grabbed two cups right next to the book. He poured half of the juice into the cups. Naruto passed one to Sakura and the other for Sasuke.

"I don't want it." Sasuke shoved his hands inside his pocket.

"Why not?" They both asked.

"Because I'm not thirsty." Sasuke answered.

"Ha! I bet you're scared to drink this stuff because you might think its poison, huh? I bet you're a chicken!" Naruto laughed.

"Who said I'm scared? And I'm not-"

"**BOCK, BOCK, BOCK!**" Naruto did a chicken dance which obviously made Sasuke angry.

"Damn you! I'll show you, dobe! Give me that! " Sasuke grabbed the glass quickly from Naruto's hand.

Naruto chuckled, _"Sucker!"_

They all stared at their drinks, "Well, cheer!"

They drank it. They dropped the glasses and they felt weird. Something was happening to their bodies and it felt like their bodies started to…

**-Tsunade and Shizune—**

"Ahh, that felt great!" Tsunade had her towel around her neck.

"I agree. I wish we could stay there a little longer." Shizune smiled, wiping her hair with her towel.

"I know, but I have to get back to work. Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Sure, why not? That'll be fun."

Tsunade pushed the door open, "Great, now time to get back to wor-" She froze.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" Shizune walked in and saw Tsunade's expression. She looked at what she was staring at, her jaw dropped.

"Shizune…Go get Kakashi **NOW!**" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Shizune left at once.

**-Kakashi—**

Kakashi came out from the store, "It's finally here! I can't believe the Icha Icha Paradise Volume 5 book is here at last! Good thing I got here early or I'll be waiting in line for a long time." He hugged the book tightly.

"Kakashi-kun!" Kakashi heard his name being called; he turned around and saw Shizune running towards him.

"Good evening Shizune, what's up?"

Shizune breathed heavily, "Come with me right now! It's an emergency!"

"Nani? What kind of emergency?" Kakashi asked.

"Just come!" Shizune dragged Kakashi's arm.

**-Office—**

"Okay, now can you tell me what's going on?" Kakashi looked at Tsunade's serious face.

Tsunade took a deep breath and slowly said, "Something serious happened to your students."

"My students? You mean Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?"

She nodded. "Did something happen to them? Are they all right?" Kakashi was getting worried.

"Well…Open the door and see for yourself."

Kakashi looked at the door, wondering why Tsunade won't tell him if it really was serious. He slowly opened the door. He stepped in, and his eyes widened.

"**IT CAN'T BE**… Don't tell me that...that…" Kakashi slowly pointed.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

I have some good ideas for the other chapters. Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	2. Three kawaii chibis!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Gomen minna for updating late! Please forgive me about the grammar and spelling. Anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences_-thoughts

**

* * *

**

**A Bunch of Childish Preteens**

**Chapter 2- Three kawaii chibis!**

Kakashi stood there in shock and he couldn't believe his own eyes. He saw…

Tiny little children…There are two boys and one girl. First one, the blonde boy was making a mess on the table and he was throwing papers everywhere. The second boy was raven haired was bouncing around the sofa. Finally, the last is the pink haired girl was sat on the floor, sitting down quietly.

When he looked at them, he saw their clothes were loose which it was too big for them to wear. You can see that their shorts or pant are on the floor and they're only wearing their top shirt.

"Please don't tell me that's my students!" Kakashi was hoping this was a dream.

Shizune placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm afraid it is."

Kakashi placed his hands on his head, "How did this- When…Why? Argh! Tell me what's going on here? Why my students are turned into little children?"

Tsunade sighed, "It seems that your students drank the potion."

"Potion?" Kakashi looked at the blonde haired woman with two pigtails.

"Hai, I must have forgotten that I left it there since we were at hot spring. I was inventing some potion to make a medicine of senior's health, but it seems that I failed. I guess I made the potion that turned into a little kid." Tsunade explained.

"Okay, so you must have the potion that turn them back to normal, right? That's no problem…I'm sure you got them ready right?"

Tsunade didn't reply back, "Don't you?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened and stared at Shizune. Shizune closed her eyes and shook her head meaning that she didn't have any potion to recover them.

Kakashi was about to faint, but he tried not to, "It can't be…" He took a deep breath to calm down, "So, what are we going to do then?"

Tsunade faced the silver haired man, "I'm assigning you this mission to take care them until I find a way to cure them."

"W-what? You want me to take care of them?"

"Hai."

"But…I don't know anything of taking care of children."

"Then learn it, Kakashi. This is why I assigned you this mission. From now, you're responsible to take care of them and don't let anything happen to them, understood?" Tsunade gave him a serious looks.

"Hai…" Kakashi didn't say another word.

"Wait Tsunade-sama! What about Sakura's parent?" Shizune asked.

"Don't worry; Sakura's parents are on long mission. They won't be back until month or so. So, we won't have any problem."

"Oh all right, well then everything is settled."

"Shizune, could you bring them here?"

Shizune nodded. She went to get little Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Then she brought them. Naruto and Sasuke held hand on Shizune's hand. Sakura was hiding behind her since she was so shy.

Tsunade bent down, smiling at them, "Hello Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I'd like you to meet this man, his name is Kakashi." She pointed the silver haired man.

Three chibis were staring at him, curiously. Kakashi stood there, nervously. He wondered what they're thinking and hoping they're not afraid of him because of his mask.

Sakura stepped out from her hiding and smiled, pointing, "Papa?"

"Eh? Papa?" Kakashi shivered at the thought of being called papa, "Ano…I'm not your-" He was interpreted.

"**PAPA!**" Chibi Sakura ran towards him and hugged his leg, happily.

Naruto and Sasuke let go their hands on Shizune's hand, "Papa?" They repeated after Sakura.

"Oh no…Don't tell me…" Kakashi thought of what they were thinking.

"**PAPA!**" They also ran in the direction of him and hugged him as well.

Kakashi sighed, _"I knew it…"_

Kakashi removed their hugs from his leg, and he bent down to look at their face, "Ano, I'm not your papa. I'm your sensei, Kakashi. Remember?"

They looked at him with confused face, "Papa Kaka?" Naruto said.

"No! Not papa. Just Kakashi."

Once again, they looked at each other and then faced him, "Papa Kachi?" Sasuke point a finger at him.

"No, no, no, not Kachi or Kaka. None of them, just Kakashi, do you understand?"

Chibi Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at each other and looked back at him, cheerful.

"Papa!"

"Papa Kaka!"

"Papa Kachi!"

Kakashi's head drooped, _"They still think that I'm their father…god, I can't believe this."_

Shizune giggled and never knew they would be so cute.

"It's best let them call you whatever they want since they're so young to understand what you're saying." Tsunade said.

"Hai…"

"Well Kakashi, it's getting late. You should take them home before it gets dark. Good luck on taking care of them. I'll contact you if I had the potion ready, okay? Ja ne!" Tsunade pushed Kakashi and his students out of her office and closed the door.

They stood there. Kakashi looked at his students who were giving him a smile. He sighed, "What did I do to deserve this?"

**-Apartment—**

Kakashi slid his key in and unlocked the door. He slowly opened the door knob and opened the door; he turned the light on. His students walked inside, he closed the door, and then he walked in.

Kakashi looked at his students clothes, _"I guess that I should change their clothes since it's too big and also it's getting dirty too…I'll give them one of my baby clothes for tonight and tomorrow I'll buy their new clothes."_

"You three stay there; I'll be right back, okay?" Kakashi told them.

They nodded. Kakashi went to his room to find his clothes. He searched the clothes inside his closet where it was full of box. He took the box out and placed them on the floor. He slowly opened the box; he took the shirt out of the box. The shirt was color black and other that he took it out was a white short. But he wasn't sure if the clothes would fit on Sakura size since she was skinnier than Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi thought it over, it doesn't matter. She's only wearing these clothes for tonight since he already decide that he's going to buy new clothes for them.

So, Kakashi got the clothes ready when he heard….

**CRASH!**

"What the heck?" Kakashi speedily ran out from his room with the clothes around in arms.

His eye widened, when he saw his apartment become disaster. He saw the books on the floor, his dirty basket clothes were everywhere. Not only that, the pot of plant was broken into pieces that you can see the glass and there was small handprint on the wall that was cover on mud. They must have gotten the mud out from the plants. There are also lots of toilet papers, trash, you name it. Everything is a mess now!

At that time, he saw the little blonde boy was climbing on the selves who cause his feet kicking over the picture frame as it fallen on the floorboards and it broke the glass.

"Naruto!" Kakashi dropped the clothes on the sofa and quickly grabbed Naruto before he gets hurt.

"Papa Kaka!" Naruto shouted loudly as he started pulling his silver hair.

"Ow, ow! No, no, Naruto don't do that! It hurts me!" Kakashi pushed Naruto away, still holding him which Naruto was trying to reach his hair because he wanted to pull more of his hair.

"Wait…Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" He looked around.

Kakashi spotted the small raven haired boy at the kitchen where he saw the refrigerator was opened. Sasuke was sitting down on the floor, eating food. The foods were mess on the floor even includes the kitchen that was sheltered all around with food.

"Ahh, Sasuke!" Kakashi put Naruto down and went over there.

Kakashi lifted Sasuke up and stared at him. Sasuke had chocolate pudding all over his face. He was still licking the chocolate over his hand.

"Papa Kachi…" He mumbled and looked at him with an innocent looks.

"_Sasuke is so different at this age. Looking at him, it doesn't seem to be him. He seems very shy." _Kakashi remembered how Sasuke act like.

"Now, where is Sakura?" He looked around, holding Sasuke's waist around his arm.

"Flower, flower, flower! Don't you love them?"

"Flower? That was Sakura's voice." He turned around and stared in shock.

He saw tiny pink haired girl was drawing on the wall with red marker. She drew lots of flower with grass. It had a smiling sun and cloud flowing around.

"Papa! Isn't it pretty?" Sakura asked while smiling as she pointed at the wall.

Kakashi slapped his forehead while holding Sasuke, "Sakura…"

"_Taking care of them is even worse than I thought. I never knew they would be like this. What happened to Naruto with loud mouth and being idiot…Sakura being a good girl and never do any trouble. Not even Sasuke would do like this, he would only stay quiet and be cold hearted. Now, they're turning into troublemaker children." _

"All right, you two, come here! I'm going to give you guys a bath." Kakashi ordered them to come here.

"Bath?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hai, Naruto. You need to take a bath because you're dirty."

"Yay, bath, bath, bath, Sakura love bath! I want full of bubbles!" Sakura hopped many times around the coffee table, cheerfully.

"Yes, that's right, Sakura. But first, let's give the boys bath first then after you. Now, come here, Naruto." Kakashi ordered him.

"**NOOOO! I HATE BATH!**" Naruto ran to the room.

"Naruto, come back here!" Kakashi placed Sasuke down, "Sasuke, you stay here; you've better not go anywhere, understood?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. Kakashi went after Naruto since his apartment wasn't that big and he won't have problem to chase him.

Chibi Sasuke climbed onto the couch and sat down. He takes hold of remote and turned on the television. He changed the channel and he stopped after he found something interesting to watch.

He was watching Power Ranger. The Power Ranger were fighting against the evil monster.

Little Sakura climbed onto the sofa and sat down as well. She pressed the button of remote to change another channel. It showed Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was using her power to save people's life.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Sasuke grabbed the remote and change back to Power Ranger.

"But I wanna watch Sailor moon!" Sakura held the remote, pulling with her tiny hands.

"No, Power Ranger is better!" Sasuke also pulled the remote back.

"No, Sailor moon is better!"

"Power Ranger!"

"Sailor moon!"

"Power Ranger!"

"Sailor moon!"

**-Room—**

"Naruto, be a good boy and come out of that bed." Kakashi was on his knee down as he was looking at Naruto who was hiding under the bed where he was against the wall.

"No! I don't want to! You're going to give me a bath! I don't like bath!" Naruto made a grumpy face.

"But it's important for you to take a bath. Don't you want to be clean like me?"

"Papa Kaka clean? But you smelled like a poop!" Naruto covered his nose with his hand.

"_Did he call me a poop? That Naruto…No, no, no, I have to calm down. Okay, he's only kid, he didn't mean to say that." _Kakashi calmed himself down.

"Come on! Bath is very fun! You know you can be cleaner like a bunny and you won't have to worry about getting dirty."

"No! I'd rather be dirty than taking a bath!"

Kakashi got a vein twitched, feeling getting annoying, "Naruto if you don't come out at this minute, I'm gonna get you out of that bed and force you to take a bath whether you like it or not!"

"Nooooo! Go away evil Papa Kaka!" Naruto held onto the wooden bed's handle.

"Come out right now, Naruto!" Kakashi pulled Naruto's leg.

"No!" He screamed and began to kick him with his tiny feet.

"Ow! Naruto, stop that! Or I'll ow be mad ow! Quit kicking Ow! me!"

"No, don't want to!"

It took 15 minute to get Naruto out of the bed.

"Finally, I got you…" Kakashi breathed ghastly as he held Naruto's shirt up.

"Let me go! I don't want to take a bath!" Naruto was trying to punch Kakashi.

Then…

"**WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"Ah, what is this time?" Kakashi heard someone crying. He stormed out from the room.

He spotted Sakura's crying, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know! She just cries like that!" Sasuke was panicking.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Kakashi patted her head, still holding Naruto who was trying to escape his arm.

"He wouldn't let me watch Sailor moon!" Sakura cried as point at him.

"Sasuke, why aren't you letting Sakura watching that show?"

"But, but I was watching Power Ranger first…!"

"Not true! I was watching first!"

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Kakashi was getting headache as he placed his hand on his forehead, _"They're driving me crazy! How can I survive of taking care of them? This is the worst day of my life…"_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

What do you think? Like it or not? Please **RR!**

One more thing, if anyone would like to be my beta reader, please leave a review or email me. Thank you for taking your time!

**-Saki-Kun**


	3. Bath time!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews.Thanks to my new beta-reader, **RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences_-thoughts

* * *

**A Bunch of Childish Preteens**

**Chapter 3- Bath time!**

"You're lying!" Sasuke pointed at Sakura.

"No, you are! I was watching Sailor moon first!" Sakura pointed back.

"Not true! I was watching Power Rangers first! Power Rangers is better than Sailor moon!"

"No, it's not! Sailor moon can use magic!"

"So? Power Rangers can fight! They can beat bad guys!"

"But, but, I wanna watch Sailor moon!" Sakura whined.

"You can't watch it!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"All right you two, that's enough." Kakashi snapped his fingers to get their attention. "I'll settle this! Sakura, you get to watch Sailor moon and Sasuke, you're going to take a bath right now." Kakashi said, telling them what to do.

"Yay, I get to watch Sailor moon!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"No fair! Why does she get to watch TV first?" Sasuke protested, sounding angry and sad at same time.

"Because Papa loves me!"

"He does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"You two stop it! No more arguing. Now, let's go Sasuke."

"But Papa Kachi…" Sasuke was cut short because Kakashi spoke again.

"Sasuke." Kakashi gave him a looks that said 'no more complaining'.

Sasuke bit his lip softly and he nodded.

"Good boy," Kakashi said, patting his head.

"Ha-ha! I'd get to watch Sailor moon! Nyah, nyah, nyah!" Sakura stuck her tongue out, making fun of him.

Sasuke glared at her. You could tell Sasuke didn't like her at all.

"Now, now, Sakura, that's not nice. Don't be mean to Sasuke. You should know better than that."

"Hai, Papa!" She smiled, but she still stuck her tongue out again which made Sasuke glare at her even more.

"All right, let's go," Kakashi said, taking Sasuke's hand.

"I don't wanna take a bath!" Naruto shouted.

"Too bad, Naruto. You have to." They were marching to the bathroom.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Naruto screamed loudly.

**-Bathroom—**

Kakashi turned on the water and waited for it to fill the tub. He added bubble bath soap. It took awhile for Kakashi to take Naruto's clothes since he kept on struggling, since he didn't want to take a bath. He was able to take Sasuke's clothes quickly since he wasn't troublemaker like Naruto.

Kakashi placed them into the bath tub. Sasuke was sitting down calmly, but Naruto was angry as always. Kakashi wetted their hair and applied some Shampoo. Kakashi was washing Sasuke's hair as Sasuke was looking around. After that, it was Naruto's turn. He washed Naruto's hair.

"It wasn't that bad. You're even cleaner than before," Kakashi said.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to him since he was too busy thinking of plan to get out of there. Then an idea popped into his mind. He faced Kakashi. Then, he splashed water and the water splashed on Kakashi's face.

"Naruto, stop that!"

"Water fight!" Naruto continually splashed the water.

"I wanna play too!" Sasuke did the same thing as Naruto.

"Sasuke, don't do that!" He blocked his face because the water kept on splashing his face.

They kept on splashing the water, over, over, and over until…

Naruto jumped out of the bath tub, "Let's play cops and robbers! I'll be a robber!" He ran out.

"Me too!" Sasuke also jumped out and followed Naruto as well.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come back!" Kakashi chased after them.

**-Living room—**

Sakura was watching Sailor moon, quietly. She spotted Naruto was running around in the living room, naked. Sasuke was hiding somewhere.

"Naruto, get back here!" Kakashi called him.

Naruto stood in front of Sakura. "Haha, Papa Kaka can't catch me! Nyah, nyah, nyah!" He stuck his tongue out.

Sakura noticed something, "What's that?" She pointed at Naruto's private part.

Naruto heard that, "Huh, you don't know? Don't you have one?"

"No…I have-" Sakura lifted her shirt up and was about to show her private part.

"Don't show it!" Kakashi pulled her shirt down.

"Why not, Papa?"

"Because…" Kakashi tried to think of a word that would make her understand. "Because it's bad."

"…Why?"

"Because it isn't good idea to show it."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Why?"

"Don't ask anymore questions!" Kakashi didn't want to answer any of Sakura's questions.

"_There's no way I'm going to tell her what they are or else she'll be asking me even more questions…"_

"Okay Naruto, let's go—huh? Hey, where did he go?" He searched around for the little blonde boy.

"Over here, Papa Kaka!"

Kakashi turned and found Naruto on top of the shelves.

"Look at me! I'm an airplane!" Naruto shouted. He flapped his arms up and down as if he was ready to fly off.

"Naruto, get down! It's dangerous!" Kakashi yelled.

"Airplane, here I come!" Naruto jumped off the shelves.

"**NARUTO!**" Kakashi screamed in shock after seeing him jump.

Even though, Kakashi tried to catch Naruto, however…

**SPLAT!**

It was too late; Naruto's face planted into the floor. "…Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi crouched down on his knees.

Naruto didn't move.

"Naruto?" He shook Naruto's shoulder.

No movement.

Kakashi used his finger to poke Naruto's head, but no movement. To make sure, he poked him once more, but still no movement.

"_Don't tell me he's…" _Kakashi thought, worried.

Kakashi turned Naruto's body over and saw Naruto wasn't awake. He must have been unconscious. "Oi…Naruto?"

No still response.

"Oh my god, I'm so dead! If Tsunade finds out about Naruto, she'll kill me!" Kakashi began to panic.

**A few minutes later…**

Naruto opened his eyes and kicked Kakashi in the face. "Oof!" Kakashi groaned.

"Haha, Papa Kaka fell for my trap!" Naruto stood up and ran away from him.

Kakashi was rubbing his chin, painfully. "Why that little…" Kakashi was now getting angrier than ever.

Kakashi didn't waste his time and caught Naruto in one second.

"Eh? Papa Kaka got me?" Naruto said in impressive tone.

"Yes, I got you. All right, let's go look for Sasuke and then back to the bath," Kakashi said, telling Naruto his plan.

"**NOOOOO!** I don't want to!"

"You're gonna get one and that's final."

"Nooo! No way, I don't want that! Sasuke, help me!" Naruto called for help.

"Robber Sasuke, coming to the rescue!" Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. He threw a book at Kakashi and it landed on his foot.

"Ow!" Kakashi exclaimed, dropping Naruto on accident.

Kakashi was standing up, gripping his foot. He took a several hops backward, but he didn't notice there was a scroll on the floor. Of course, he tripped on it and fell backwards.

"Whoa!" He screamed and suddenly, he hit his head on the books shelves. "**OUCH!**"

"God, damnit!" His hands were behind his head, massaging the bruise.

Then a second later, a bunch of books fell on top of him.

"Yay, we beat the policeman!" Sasuke cheered happily, feeling proud of the accomplishment.

"We sure did!" Naruto agreed with him.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know..."

"Wanna play?"

"Sure, let's go!" They went to play someplace else.

While Kakashi's head started to make circles. He had a bunch of stars floating around his head. _"First rule: Never fall for their traps, even if they're kids." _He shook his head and stood up.

"Oh no! Papa Kachi is up! He's gonna get us again!" Sasuke shouted.

"It doesn't matter! We can beat him up again! Papa Kaka can't catch us! Nyah, nyah, nyah!" Naruto said, making fun of him.

"We'll see about that!"

"Oh no! Evil Papa Kaka! Run away!" Naruto ran.

"Right!" Sasuke followed him as well.

**30 minutes later…**

Kakashi finally caught Naruto and Sasuke. "I got you now."

"Aw man…" Sasuke mumbled in disappointed.

"No fair, you cheated!" Naruto made a grumpy face.

"I caught you fair in square. Now, it's time to go back for another bath."

"**NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO! I HATE BATHS!**" Naruto screamed loudly as his arms went up and down rapidly.

"Too bad, you're still going to take it whether you like it or not. You shouldn't have ruined the first one."

Then Kakashi felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and found small pink haired girl, staring at him.

"Papa?"

Kakashi sighed. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Am I gonna have one too?"

"Have one what?" Kakashi asked in confusion, "A bath?"

"No. That." Sakura pointed at the boys' private parts.

"…Nani!"

"Am I?"

"…"

"Am I, Papa?"

"Um…"

"Am I?" She still waited for him to answer her question.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Not on my watch, you're not getting one."

"…Why?"

"Because…um…uh…" He was still thinking. How could he explain…?

"Because…?" she led on, staring at him with her curious jade eyes.

"Because you can't."

"Why?"

"You just… can't."

"But, but…I want one! Give me one!" Sakura stuck her hands out expecting him to give her something.

"What! How can I give you one? There's no way you can have one!"

"I want it! I want it! I want it!" she repeated over and over again.

"It's impossible to give you one!"

"I don't care! I want it! I want it! I want it!" She cried. She threw her arms up and down hastily and stomped her feet at the same time, throwing a temper tantrum.

"_Oh man, how am I going to do now? Sakura is acting like a little spoiled brat…how I am going to—wait! I know!"_ Kakashi finally got an idea.

"Oh all right, if you really want one, then you can have one."

"Really? I _am_ going to get one?" Sakura said. She stopped crying.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" She hopped up and down happily. "I'm going to have one!"

"Yeah, yeah…once you have it. You won't able to become like Sailor moon." Kakashi looked away.

Sakura stopped hopping. "…I can't be Sailor moon?"

"That's right."

"…Why?"

Kakashi grinned, "Why? Because once you have it, you're going to be an ugly person."

"Me? Ugly…?" She pointed to herself, sadly.

"Yup, that's right. Since Sailor moon is very beautiful girl and doesn't have that thing. You're not going to be like her. So that's too bad that you're going to have tha-"

"**NOOOO!** I want to be Sailor moon too!"

"But you said you wanted one and I thought you-"

"I don't want it! I want to be pretty like Sailor moon!"

"Well, if you say so…"

"_At least, that clears everything up. She easily fell for that one," _He thought.

**-An hour later—**

Kakashi sat on the counter to take a break. "I'm finally done giving them a bath. Now they're in bed asleep. But…I still have to clean this place up." He looked around his apartment that was made a mess because of his students.

Kakashi plopped onto the sofa, and sighed loudly. "God…I'm so exhausted. I never thought this evening would be a bad day for me. It makes me wonder how parents are able to handle their children when they're acting spoiled little brats." He closed his eye(s).

"_Forget that…I shouldn't be thinking about this. Ahh…for once it's so quiet and peaceful when they're not awake. This is what I need: a rest." _

Then he heard footsteps running towards him and suddenly someone jumped on top of Kakashi's stomach. "Oof!" he grunted.

"Papa Kaka!" Naruto shouted loudly, continually to jump on his stomach.

"Naruto, stop jumping!"

Naruto shouted, "Okay!" He didn't get off of him though. Sakura and Sasuke were standing there, looking at their 'father'.

"What are you kids doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kakashi asked while rubbing his stomach painfully.

"Papa…" Chibi Sakura took Kakashi's hand and she then patted his hand over her little belly, "…Me hunnnggrr…"

Hungr wasn't a word, but Kakashi read her mind. "…You're hungry?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"…Don't tell me you two are hungry as well?" Kakashi said, looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yup, yup, yup, I'm hungry too!" Naruto bounced several times.

"Me too!" Sasuke raised his hands up.

"All right, all right, I got it! Now Naruto; quit bouncing on me and get off of me right now!"

"Yay, we're going to eat!" Naruto jumped off of him.

Kakashi sat up. _"I guess I have to make something to eat." _He sighed.

All of them went straight to the kitchen.

**TBC**

* * *

What do you think it's going happen next? Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	4. Beware in the kitchen!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews.

Thanks to my beta-reader, **Takeshi-chan!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences_-thoughts

* * *

**A Bunch of Childish Preteens**

**Chapter 4-Beware in the kitchen!**

They were in the kitchen and Kakashi avoided stepping on the messy food that now lay on his kitchen floor after Sasuke's little "rampage." He'll definitely clean it later, but it made Kakashi wonder how Sasuke can be hungry again so soon. This kid does have a big appetite.

"You three, sit down while I look for food, okay?"

They nodded and Kakashi headed to the closet to look for food.

Meanwhile, the three little kids went to the dinner table. Sakura chose the chair in the middle. Naruto and Sasuke went to the end of the table and suddenly pulled out the same chair as they glared at each other.

"Hey, I'm going to sit here!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"Nah uh, I'm going to sit here!" Naruto yelled back.

"You can't sit here! I pulled the chair out first!"

"Not true! I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!'

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Kakashi knew they're going to call him now.

"**PAPA KAKA!**"

"**PAPA KACHI!**" They yelled in unison.

He knew it, _"I thought so…here we go again." _

"What is it?"

"Sasuke won't let me sit here!" The blonde haired boy pointed at the raven haired boy.

"Nah uh! You're the one who won't let me sit here!"

"Not true! You're lying!"

"No, you are!" Sasuke poked Naruto's chest.

"Are not!" Naruto poked him back.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"For god sakes, stop fighting!" Kakashi was finally annoyed with their argument, "It doesn't matter who sits here! Why doesn't one of you sit there?"

"I don't want to! I like sitting here!" Naruto whined.

"Yeah, I like sitting here too!" Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi slapped his forehead, _"What different does it makes? It's not like that seat is special or anything. They're all the same."_

"Why do you want to sit there?" He asked calmly.

"Because it's the head of the table and it has the most power." Naruto pounded his chest proudly, "That's why!"

"Yeah, that's right! I want to be the most powerful too!" Sasuke raised his hands up in the air.

Kakashi sweat dropped, _"Even though, they're small. They still act the same."_

"I don't care about the powerful thing. I'll settle this. Naruto can sit there and Sasuke you have to sit over here."

"Yay! I get to be the most powerful!" Naruto cheered happily.

"No fair! Why does he get to sit there?" Sasuke said, angrily.

"I'm not going to explain why. Just do what I tell you."

"This sucks!"

"Ha-ha, I get to sit here, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I hate you."

Naruto did raspberry sounds with his tongue at Sasuke. Sasuke just kept on glaring at him.

Kakashi snickered, "That's Naruto and Sasuke I know."

He opened the closet only to find a can of tomato soup, tomato sauce, and spaghetti noodles.

"_I guess I use these…but first I should check what's in the fridge."_ After that, he rummaged through his refrigerator.

Inside the fridge was only a plate covered in foil. He picked up the plate and removed the foil. It had four onigiris (rice balls) that he had for dinner last night.

"_This will do. I'll make spaghetti and warm these onigiris up." _He closed the refrigerator and put them in the microwave, setting the time to one minute.

Afterward, Kakashi took a big pot out of the closet; put it in the sink and turned on the water to fill it up. He turned the faucet off, placed the pot on the stove, and turned on the fire, which made Sasuke excited, "Cool! Fire!"

"Um…yeah. Fire," Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows, wondering why he was so happy about the fire.

"Papa Kachi?"

"Hm?"

"Can I play with fire?"

"W-what?" Did he hear it right?

"Fire! Can I play with fire?"

Yup, he heard it right._ "Is he out of his mind?"_

"…Uh no. you may not."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"How is it dangerous?"

"It just is. So, no fire."

"But, but I want to play with fire!" He whined.

"Well, you can't! You're too young to play with fire."

"But I'm a big boy!"

"Not even close. You're still a kid." Kakashi patted Sasuke's head.

"**I'M NOT A KID!**" Sasuke shouted, slapping his hand.

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not, am not, am not!"

"Are too and that's final. No more arguing."

"Hmph!" Sasuke crossed his arms angrily with a grumpy face.

"Kids." Kakashi muttered.

**Later…**

Kakashi finished cooking spaghetti. He reached for three plates on the shelf, used the tong to carefully place the noodles onto the plates, and spread the tomato sauce over it. He brought it over to the dinner table.

Then, Kakashi went to get the onigiris from the microwave and took them to the table as well.

"There you go. Now eat."

"Yay! Spaghetti! Me like spaghetti!" Sakura started eating.

"Onigiri, onigiri, onigiri!" Sasuke grabbed the rice ball with his two hands and took a small bite.

"_They're so cute when they're happy."_

Kakashi noticed that Naruto wasn't eating, "Naruto, why aren't you eating?"

"I don't like spaghetti or onigiri!"

"Why not?"

"I want to eat ramen!"

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't have ramen."

"But I want ramen!"

"No ramen!"

"I want ramen! I want ramen! I want ramen!"

"Say all you want. You won't get ramen anyway."

"I won't eat then!"

"Fine, then don't eat."

"Then I won't eat!" Naruto crossed his arms and suddenly his stomach growled, "…I'm hungry…" He placed a hand over his stomach.

"Then eat."

"No, I won't eat this stuff! I want ramen!"

"_My goodness…I never thought Naruto would be such a stubborn kid."_

"Oooohhhh! Cool fire!"

"Huh? Fire?" Kakashi turned around to see Sasuke standing by the stove.

"Fire on, fire off, fire on, fire off!" Sasuke repeatedly turned the stove on and off.

"Sasuke, don't do that! It's dangerous!" Kakashi rushed over while Naruto left his seat and wandered around in the kitchen.

Sakura found something interesting on top of the fridge. It was a big jar full of cookies, "Cookie…" She got off her seat to get a cookie.

Kakashi held Sasuke's hand.

"Let me go! I want to play with fire!" Sasuke tried to wiggle out of Kakashi's grasp.

"No, you will not! Now that you didn't listen to me, I guess I have to punish you."

"Noooo! Me don't like punishment!"

"No one does. For your punishment, you will be-"

"Papa Kachi?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. As I was saying-"

"But…Papa Kachi..."

"Didn't I tell you not to talk while I'm talking? Back to what I was saying-"

"Papa Kachi…I need to tell you something."

"If I let you say something, will you be quiet afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what do you want to say?"

"There's fire on your back." Sasuke pointed behind him.

"Fire?" Kakashi sniffed, noticing the smoke coming from somewhere, "Why am I feeling hot? I feel like I'm on fire. **ON FIRE?**" He looked down to see a fire burning his pouch that carried his weapons, "Oh sh-" He let go of Sasuke's hand and quickly went to sink to fill a bucket with water.

He poured the water onto himself.

Sasuke laughed, "Papa Kachi looks funny!"

Kakashi was very angry and turned off the fire just in case.

He headed to Sasuke, "Forget about the punishment…Now, go back and eat your-" Kakashi stopped and noticed that Naruto and Sakura weren't in their seats, "Hey…where did Naruto and Sakura go?" He looked around.

Kakashi spotted Naruto on top of kitchen counter. He was sitting there calmly, "At least, he didn't leave the kitchen. Now, where's Sakura?"

"Cookie!"

"Cookie?" He turned around and saw Chibi Sakura on top of the refrigerator trying to get a cookie out of the jar.

"_How did she get up there?"_

"Yay, I got a cookie!" Sakura jumped off the fridge with a cookie.

"**SAKURA!**" Kakashi screamed.

Kakashi slid and caught Sakura just in time before she hit the floor..

He sighed in relief, "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Hai, I'm okay, Papa!" She smiled, eating the cookie.

"That's good…" He lay down with Sakura on top of his stomach, _"Whew…good thing I caught her. I don't know what I would do if she got hurt."_

Naruto grabbed a knife that was hanging on the wall nearby, "Going down!" He giggled, dropping the knife.

The knife headed towards Kakashi's face.

"**HOLY-**" Kakashi screamed.

**SPLAT!**

However, it missed. The knife was repelled by Kakashi's forehead protector.

His heart beat quickened from fright, but in a way he felt relief.

"Papa, are you okay?" Sakura stared into her "father's" eye (s).

"…Yes…I'm…okay…"

"_Thank god for…the forehead protector. Lucky…" _

"Papa?"

"Papa Kaka!"

"Papa Kachi!"

"What is it now?"

"My clothes are dirty." Sakura showed Kakashi her clothes, dirtied with tomato sauce.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Kakashi covered his face with his hands with his mind telling him that he should cry now. He has to give them another bath.

**Room…**

Kakashi was lying on his bed with a pillow in her face, "…I thought this day would never end…I can't believe they're like this."

"_All right...mental note...Second rule: never let the children near the kitchen. Third rule: never let them touch anything sharp. Fourth rule: Never take your eyes off of them…"_

Kakashi groaned, "I'm dead tired. I need to get some sleep now. I have big day tomorrow." He switched the light off and moments later, he fell asleep.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	5. Baby sitter? Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews and thanks to my beta-reader **RedLotusNin!!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences-thoughts_

* * *

**A Bunch of Childish Preteens**

**Chapter 5-Baby sitter? Part 1**

The alarm went off, making a loud noise. Kakashi slammed on the sleep-button, effectively turning it off. Kakashi was lying on his bed, face down. "It's morning already? It doesn't feel like it…I'm still tired…but why?"

"_I had a weird dream last night. I dreamt that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura had turned into little kids. They were so much trouble and they liked to get into big messes. Thank god it was only a dream." _Kakashi thought to himself, relieved it was only a dream.

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"_What the—did someone just open my door?"_

A blonde boy ran towards to his Kakashi, his 'father', and jumped on top of his back, "Oof!" Kakashi grunted.

"Wake up, Papa Kaka!" Naruto shouted as he started pulling Kakashi's silver hair.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kakashi said. It hurt when Naruto pulled his hair.

"It's morning, Papa! Get up, get up, get up!" Sakura was pulling Kakashi's arms off the bed with her tiny hands.

"Papa Kachi is still asleep?" Sasuke stood in front of his face, poking Kakashi's face. "Wakie-wakie, Papa Kachi!" He kept poking his face.

"All right! I'm up, I'm up! Now Naruto, get off of me!"

"Yay, Papa-Kaka is awake!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! He's awake!" Sasuke and Sakura hopped around cheerfully in unison.

Sakura and Sasuke left the room while Naruto jumped off of him and ran out as well.

"That was no dream…" Kakashi was rubbing his messy hair.

**15 minutes later…**

Kakashi came out his room, wearing his usual clothes. He saw little Naruto and little Sakura sitting on the floor and Sasuke sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching a cartoon.

Kakashi thought that he should make breakfast for them before they whined about it. He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He found out that there wasn't any food. He remembered last night that Sasuke ate all the food. Well, not exactly…he wasted all the food by making a mess.

Not only that, Kakashi used all the leftover food last night too. So, there's only one solution.

Kakashi sighed, _"I guess I should go to the grocery store and then buy some clothes for them too." _He closed the fridge.

Kakashi walked out from the kitchen and thought, _"But the problem is I can't take them with me. I'm sure it'll be troublesome if they were with me. I need someone to take care of them while I run errands. But who will take care of them?" _He was walking over the window.

Kakashi stood looking out the window; he spotted a blue short haired girl and white eyes that was walking with her teammate. There were two boys. One boy was wearing gray jacket with hood on, had a white puppy was cuddling inside in his jacket. The other boy wore black sunglasses with a very high collared jacket.

Kakashi slides his window to the right and called their name loudly, "Oy! Kiba, Hinata, Shino!"

Team 8 turned and found the silver haired man waving at them. "Isn't that Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked his teammates, "What's up?" He asked Kakashi.

"Are you all busy right now?" Kakashi asked, praying that they weren't busy.

"No. Kurenai-sensei has some important mission, so she gave us a day off. We're not doing anything right now," Shino told him.

"_Great, they can help me out!" _

"D-do you n-need something f-from us?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah, can you guys come up here? I need you to do me favor."

They looked at each other and they did what he told them. They went up stairs to reach his apartment. When they reached inside the apartment, they found Kakashi.

"Listen, I need you guys to baby-sit them." Kakashi pointed at Naruto and the other two.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino looked. They saw the two kids sitting on the floor and other one on the couch. "Hey, don't they look like Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke?" Kiba asked aloud.

"Y-you're right," Hinata agreed.

"Indeed, they do." Shino said while lifting his sunglasses up.

"Well yeah…it is them." Kakashi told them and it surprised them a lot.

"What?!" They looked at him, wanting him to explain the whole story.

"_I have no choice, but to explain them."_ Kakashi explained to them about what happened to them yesterday. He finished his speech with, "…That's how it happened. You see, the thing is that I need to do some shopping and buy some clothes for them. If I take them, I'm sure they'll go wandering off. So, I couldn't take them with me. Of course, I'll pay you to do it."

"Baby-sit them? No problem, we'll do it, right guys?" Kiba looked at his teammate.

"S-sure, I d-don't mind…" Hinata was twiddling her fingers against each other.

"Fine with me," Shino replied.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon," Kakashi slipped his shoes and stepped out of the door.

When he was gone, Shino spoke, "Since there are three kids…why don't we split up in three?"

"Sure, why not? That'll be easier for us to take care of them! Let's do that!" Kiba liked the idea.

"Who do you guys want to take care of?"

Hinata stared at Naruto since she had a crush on him. She couldn't help herself and think Naruto was so cute, "I w-want to t-take of N-Naru—"

"I'll take care of Naruto! With me around, he'll be too scared to be a troublemaker," Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"_N-No!! I w-want to t-take care o-of N-Naruto-kun…" _Hinata thought, almost about to cry into tears.

"What about you, Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Um…t-then I'll t-take care of S-Sakura." Hinata said disappointed tone since she couldn't pick Naruto.

"Okay, then I'll have to take care of Sasuke." Everybody nodded and walked towards the kids they had to baby-sit.

Chibi Naruto spotted them, "Who are you?" he asked. Sasuke and Sakura noticed them too.

"We're your baby-sitters."

"Baby-sitter?! I don't like baby-sitters! They suck!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Nobody asked you if you liked it or not."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Wow, a doggie! I wanna pet him! I wanna pet him! I wanna pet him!" Naruto jumped up and down, trying to pet Akamaru.

"No, you may not pet him!"

"Come on, I wanna pet him!"

"No!"

Hinata went to the little pink haired girl. She bent down so they were at eye level, "H-Hi…I'm H-Hinata."

"Hi Onee-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"_She's so cute…" _Hinata thought, smiling.

"Ne, ne, ne Onee-chan!" Sakura tugged on Hinata's sleeves.

"H-Hai?"

"Do you want to draw with me?"

"S-Sure, let's g-go."

"Yay! Draw, draw, draw!" Sakura hopped up and down across the room while Hinata followed behind her.

**Later, with Shino and Sasuke…**

Shino and Sasuke sat on the couch, watching cartoon on the TV.

"Can I play with fire, Onii-san?" Sasuke asked, looking at Shino.

"No," Shino replied.

Silence…

"Do you want to look at my bugs?"

"With fire?" Sasuke said, smiling and excited.

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…"

"…Go back to watching television."

Sasuke nodded and went back watching TV.

They didn't really have much in common.

**Kiba and Naruto…**

"Come on, I wanna pet the doggie!" Naruto begged him and gave him a cute face.

Kiba sighed, annoyed of Naruto's voice. "All right, all right." He took Akamaru out from his jacket and lowered him, "Akamaru, let him pet you."

Akamaru sat down and Naruto bent down, started petting. Akamaru was enjoying the petting until he felt his long ear being pulled.

"Hehehe, this is fun!" Naruto started pulling on Akamaru's ears.

Akamaru was whimpering loudly.

"Hey, stop it! You're hurting him!" Kiba yelled.

Akamaru pulled his ear out of Naruto's hand and ran away.

"Hey, come back here, doggie!" Naruto chased after him and Akamaru ran around in a circle to get away.

After that, Akamaru hid under the couch. Naruto stopped and said, "Aw man, he got away!"

"Of course, he did! You hurt hi—"A remote hit Kiba's face, "Ow! Why did you do that for!?" He rubbed his face.

Naruto threw the same remote and it hit Kiba's head again. "Ow, stop that!" The remote left a big bump behind Kiba's head.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Naruto continued to throw other stuff at Kiba which caused him to run away.

Naruto chased after him, "Akamaru, help me!" He asked for help.

"Bark, bark, bark!" Akamaru stuck his head out from the couch.

"What?! How can you do this to your own master?! Why won't you help me?!"

"Bark, bark, bark!"

"What?! Just because I didn't help you!? Well, you didn't ask for help!"

"Bark, bark, bark!"

"Why you…how can you say that 'I deserve it'?! You are one of the most—**OW!**" He got hit by a book. "Wait till I get my hands on you two!" He cursed at Naruto, but mostly Akamaru. He stated listing the punishments Akamaru would get when they got home.

**-Hinata and Sakura—**

"Draw, draw, draw! Don't you love to draw? I love to draw!" Sakura was singing in cute tone, while drawing.

Hinata giggled, finding it cute.

"Onee-chan! I'm done drawing!" Sakura handed the drawing to Hinata.

"G-Great, let your O-Onee-chan see w-what you d-drawn." Hinata held the drawing and looked at it.

The drawing were drew four people, "H-How cute…w-who are t-they?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"That's Papa…that's me…that's Naruto…and that's Sasuke!" she said. She pointed to each of the people.

"T-That's very n-nice…" Hinata said, but she noticed something wrong with Naruto and Sasuke in the drawing. "B-but how come N-Naruto-kun and S-Sasuke-san don't have c-clothes on?"

"It's because of yesterday! They weren't wearing any clothes!"

"T-They weren't?"

"Yeah!"

"_O-Okay…so s-she saw them n-naked…that's s-sort of explains it,"_ Hinata thought.

"T-Then what is this s-spot?" she pointed below of Naruto.

"I don't know! I saw it when they weren't wearing clothes."

"N-not wearing c-clothes?" Hinata raised her right eyebrow. Sakura actually saw them when they were naked?

"Yeah, they have that thing down there and I don't know what they are. I don't even have one. I asked Papa, 'when can I have one?' He told me that I can't have it. I wonder why I can't have it," Sakura began to wonder.

Hinata's mind was imagining an older Naruto naked. She blushed hardly. She knew what Sakura meant too, "I c-can't believe s-she would d-draw this s-stuff…"

"Ne, Onee-chan?"

"H-Hai?"

"Do you have one too?"

"H-Have one w-what?"

"That thing on down there." Sakura showed the bottom part.

Hinata stayed silent. "Do you?" Sakura stared at her white eyes.

"U-um…well…I…u -uh…I…u-um…" Hinata doesn't know how to answer that question. Of course she didn't. But how can someone reply to **that**?

She was screwed.

**Back to Sasuke and Shino…**

Sasuke and Shino were on the seat and watching TV.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

They didn't really have anything to comment on. But unlike Hinata and Kiba, Shino had no problems with Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

There you have it! Team 8 is baby sitting them. Hope you liked it! Please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	6. Baby sitter? Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews and thanks to my beta-reader **RedLotusNin!!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences-thoughts_

* * *

**  
A Bunch of Childish Preteens**

**Chapter 6-Baby sitter? Part 2**

Kakashi came out from the grocery store while carrying two brown bags in his hands. He had a pastel bag that hung from his left arm. In the bag were pieces of clothing that he bought for his students. At first, it was hard for him to decide what clothes would look best on them and to guess what size they wore. But now he had everything and he was heading straight home.

That was, until someone gripped on Kakashi's shoulder. "There you are, Kakashi! I've been looking all over for you!"

"_Oh no…not right now!" _Kakashi thought, sighing.

Yup, it was his rival, Maito Gai. A man with a thick eyebrows and a black hairstyle was cut into mushroom shape, or should I say a bowl cut? He wore a green colored suit with a light green vest over it and he had red head protector that was wrapped around his waist.

"Oy Gai, what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked, although, he pretty much knew what he was going to say.

Gai placed his hands on his hips, "What do you think?! Today is our match and you didn't show up!"

"Oh…I forgot about it," he lied.

"Now that I found you, let's do our match! Right now!"

"Sorry Gai, maybe some other time."

"What!? You can't skip our match! Unless you're admitting defeat!"

"Yeah Gai, that's right," Kakashi said, uncaringly. _"I hope that will make him go away now."_

"I won't accept it! I still want you to do our match no matter what!"

Kakashi sighed, "Look Gai, I have many things to do now. Could we do our match some other times?"

"Is it really important?"

"Yes."

"All right! We'll do our match tomorrow, is that okay with you?"

"Hai, hai, that's fine."

Gai showed his shining teeth while giving him two thumbs up. "Very well! Tomorrow it is! I'll come by at your apartment! I'll see you tomorrow my rival!" The man with thick eyebrows sped off using his quick speed, leaving the 'scarecrow' alone.

"At least that settled it. Now it's time to go back home." Kakashi walked back to his house.

**-At Kakashi's Home—**

"That is enough, Naruto!" Kiba was able to catch a book before it hit him.

Naruto stood there, blinking at him. Kiba sighed in relief. "Finally. Now that that is over, let's go—**OW!**"

Naruto had thrown another book at him. "Haha! Onii-san, you suck!" he laughed, pointing at Kiba.

This time, Kiba was angrier than ever. "Why you! I'm going to hit you!"

"**NOOOOOOOOO!!!**" Naruto ran away from Kiba who was chasing after him.

"W-what's going o-on?" Hinata said, standing up when she heard the scream. She saw Naruto came towards her. Then, the boy hid behind her.

Kiba confronted Hinata and Naruto. "Naruto, get over here right now!" he ordered him.

"No way!" Naruto shook his head.

"K-Kiba-kun, what a-are you d-doing?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"What am I doing? I'm going to hit him for what he did to me!"

"W-what did h-he do t-to you?"

"He threw books at me and it hurts a lot!"

"That's not true! I didn't do that!" Naruto argued.

"Yes, you did! Don't lie!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"P-please…you t-two, stop f-fighting." Hinata didn't like it at all when people fought each other.

"Hinata, I'm telling the truth! This kid is lying!"

"N-Naruto-kun, is i-it true t-that you t-threw books a-at him?" She stared at him shyly.

"Onee-chan…you don't really believe him do you?" Naruto said, giving her the 'puppy eyes'.

"_K-kawaii!!!"_ Hinata couldn't resist Naruto's cute face.

Hinata faced at Kiba, "K-Kiba-kun, I'm sure N-Naruto-kun didn't m-mean to d-do that." She began twiddling her fingers nervously.

Kiba's jaw dropped. "What?! You can't be serious! He just hurt me!"

"I-I'm sure i-it was a-an accident! R-right, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Onee-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"S-see. I t-told you." Hinata didn't notice when Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba.

"Hinata, look what he did! He just stuck his tongue out at me!" Kiba pointed at Naruto.

Hinata looked behind at Naruto. Naruto looked at her with his innocent face. "N-now, now, K-Kiba-kun, there i-is no n-need to p-pick on N-Naruto-kun like t-that."

"But he—"

"N-no buts! You c-can't keep o-on bullying N-Naruto-kun just b-because you're older than h-him. He's a v-very sweet k-kid who h-hasn't done a-anything wrong."

"_Sweet kid? Yeah right, in your dreams! He's nothing but an evil kid!"_ Kiba thought.

Hinata patted Naruto's head. "N-now Naruto-kun, g-go back t-to Kiba-kun a-and be a g-good boy, o-okay?"

"Hai, Onee-chan!" He gave her a cute smile and began skipping back to Kiba.

"_Waaiiii, N-Naruto-kun, you're s-so cute!!! I w-wish I c-could hug y-you now!" _Hinata squealed inside her mind.

Hinata then felt a tug on her jacket. She looked down and found a little pink haired girl staring at her. "Onee-chan?"

"Y-Yes, Sakura?" Hinata forgot about Sakura who she was baby sitting.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"W-what question?"

"You know, if you have one or not?"

"O-oh...right! H-heh…heh…" Hinata had forgotten about it. "…U-um…uh…"

"Sweet kid?! You're nothing but a liar!" Kiba said to Naruto in a hushed tone, so that Hinata wouldn't hear him.

"At least Onee-chan will believe me more than you, baka!" Naruto said, smirking.

"Why, you little brat!" Kiba yelled, ready to strangle him.

"Brat, brat, brat!" Naruto repeated after Kiba.

"Hey, stop saying that!"

Hinata heard the repeating word 'brat'. She turned to her teammate. "K-Kiba-kun, look w-what have y-you've done. Y-you shouldn't t-teach him t-that word!"

"Onee-chan?" Sakura, who was being ignored, tugged on Hinata's jacket.

"He's the one makes me say it! I didn't say it on purpose!" Kiba argued. Sakura continued to be ignored.

"You do realize it was your fault." Shino said, joining in the conversation, but he still remained in his seat. Sasuke continued to watch television without realizing what was happening.

"Shut up! It was not my fault, Shino!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Naruto repeated after him.

"Ah, don't say that!" Kiba covered Naruto's small mouth with his hand.

Naruto bit his hand. "**OW!**" Kiba uncovered Naruto's mouth, staring at his hand where Naruto had bit him. Then, he glared at the little boy. "You're so dead, Naruto!" He started chasing after him once again.

Hinata stopped him though. "N-now, now, K-Kiba-kun. It's n-not right f-for you t-to be a-angry at N-Naruto-kun."

"Not right to be angry!? You had no idea what he did to me! He just bit my hand! You saw everything Shino, right?" Kiba looked at Shino.

"No comment," Shino replied bluntly.

"Nani!? What do you mean, 'no comment'!? You're supposed to be helping me!"

"I help no one. Solve your own problems."

"Damn you Shino! You're nothing but a traitor!"

Shino didn't reply, he just stayed quiet.

Kiba went back to look at Naruto who was standing there, acting as if he was a good boy. He pushed Hinata's words away. "You are in deep trouble, young man!" Kiba glared at Naruto.

Naruto stomped his feet at the same time. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not, am not, am not!"

"Are too, are too, are too and that's final!"

Naruto made a grumpy face.

"Geez, what am I going to do with you? You really are a troublemaker!" Kiba was rubbing his forehead as if he was getting a headache.

Naruto stared at Kiba. An idea popped up to his mind. Naruto followed, imitating what Kiba was doing. "Geez, what am I going to do with you? You really are a troublemaker!"

Kiba noticed and glared at Naruto. "Hey, don't copy what I said!"

"Hey, don't copy what I said!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!" Naruto said in the same tone as Kiba, making the Inuzuka very angry. The shinobi glared at him even more.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it or I'll be mad!"

"Stop it or I'll be mad!"

"Quit it!" Kiba put his hands on his hips.

"Quit it!" Naruto did the same as Kiba.

"Why you little…"

"Why you little…" Naruto was trying to scowl like Kiba, he felt like giggling.

"_Stupid Naruto! He's making fun of me! I'll show him, but how? Wait! I know! This will fool him. Heh, heh!"_

"I am an idiot." Kiba hoped that would fool him.

"Yup, you are an idiot!" Naruto laughed out loud which made Kiba feel more like a fool.

"Why you… How dare you call me that!" Kiba was ready to strangle him once again. However Hinata stopped him again.

"K-Kiba-kun, you n-need to c-calm down a-already! He's o-only a k-kid!" Hinata said, defending Naruto.

"He's not only a kid! He's also a nothing and soon-to-be-dead kid! Those comments make me want to kill him! Let me at him!"

"C-Calm down, K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata pushed Kiba away so he wouldn't get anywhere near Naruto.

"He got mad because of a little kid…he's making himself even more like an idiot," Shino muttered.

Then they heard a door open. "Tadaima!" Kakashi called as he walked into the living room.

"Okaeri, Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata was relieved that Kakashi came home just in time before Kiba killed Naruto.

"Papa's home!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Papa Kaka!"

"Papa Kachi!"

They all ran to Kakashi and they all hugged his leg.

"Papa, I missed you!" Sakura gave her cute smile.

"I was only gone for an hour." Kakashi looked up at Team 8. "So, how did it go? Did they cause any trouble?"

"Of course they did! Naruto was—mffth!" Shino covered Kiba's mouth with his hand.

"No trouble at all. They were behaving very well, right Hinata?"

"T-That's right! E-Everything went f-fine!" Hinata played along with Shino.

"That's great to hear. Oh right, here's the money before I forget." Kakashi gave them each an envelope. "The money is inside. Thanks for taking care of them!"

"No problem. Let's go, Hinata." Shino dragged Kiba out of the house before he could argue.

"H-Hai, I'm c-coming!" Hinata picked Akamaru up and wrapped him around her arms. "J-Ja ne, K-Kakashi-sensei!" She bowed politely and chased after Kiba and Shino.

"Well at least, everything went well." Kakashi was glad by that though. "Time to cook lunch for them!" He rolled his sleeves up.

**-Team 8—**

"That brat! How could he mock me like that?" Kiba was still angry at Naruto.

"Well, it was your fault. You even called yourself the idiot," Shino corrected him.

"Shut up, Shino! You don't have to remind me that! Why did you have to tell me that anyways? Are you saying that because you're on his side?!"

"I'm on nobody's side."

Kiba kicked the rock that was on the ground and then glared at Akamaru. "And no thanks to you either, Akamaru! You didn't help me or nothing! You're becoming a lazy dog!"

"Bark, bark, bark!" Akamaru barked angrily.

"Oh, so now, you're saying it was my fault? How could it be my fault? And how would you know anyways? You didn't do anything to help!"

"P-Please Kiba-kun…c-calm yourself down…t-there's no n-need for y-you to b-be angry a-about it." Hinata motioned her hand up and down, to signal him to relax.

"Whatever! I don't ever want to Baby-sit that brat Naruto **EVER AGAIN!** And you Akamaru, you're going to get your punishment right when we get back home!" Kiba walked ahead.

Akamaru barked in shock and followed his owner, barking, "Bark, bark, bark!"

"That's what you get for not helping me! Like you said, you deserve it!"

Akamaru cried loudly.

"Crying is not going to change my mind!"

"K-Kiba-kun, you shouldn't t-take what N-Naruto-kun did seriously."

"Hinata, I have a right to take it seriously if I want to!"

"H-heh, heh… I-I guess t-that's true."

"It doesn't matter though, I guess. I mean, at least we got paid and that's what matters."

"H-hai…but I r-really enjoyed b-babysitting them. H-hope we b-baby sits t-them again." Hinata imagined little-Naruto giving a cute smile in her mind. _"N-Naruto-kun, you're s-so cute!"_ She giggled out loud.

Shino raised his eyebrow and had an idea know what's on Hinata's mind. It was kind of obvious. "We should probably go before Kiba starts complaining."

"H-hai!"

**TBC  
**

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!Hope you liked it and please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


	7. Listen to your Papa!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for a very long time. You see, I had writer's block and I didn't really have time to update. I also had busy things to do in my life. All I can tell you is that I will not be updating soon, but I promise you that I will continue to write this story whenever I have the time. I hope you will continue to read this story. Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews and thanks to my beta-reader **RedLotusNin!!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

_Italicized sentences-thoughts_

**Bold-Movie **

* * *

**A Bunch of Childish Preteens**

**Chapter 7-Listen to your Papa!**

After Team 8 left the apartment, Kakashi had to cook lunch since his students hadn't eaten anything. He went into the kitchen and began cooking meals for them. He decided to cook fried rice with vegetables, meat sauce, and, of course, ramen for Naruto. If he didn't make ramen, Naruto would probably complain and be upset for the rest of the day. Could you imagine having a child like Naruto?

Kakashi opened a cupboard and took a metal frying pan out from it. He shut the door of the cupboard afterwards. He placed the frying pan on the stove and he turned on the stove's fire. He added oil on the pan and then he let it heat. Kakashi then added the garlic, ginger, onion and then he started stirring. Then he put the rice and vegetables—carrots, peas, and green onions—and poured the eggs into the pan. He let the eggs cook for about a minute, and then he slowly started to stir and incorporate the eggs into the rice. Finally, he added soy sauce and included salt and black pepper for extra taste.

Meanwhile, little Sakura walked into the kitchen to approach her 'father'.

Sakura tugged Kakashi's shirt at the bottom. "Papa!" she cried.

"What is it?" Kakashi didn't bother to look down since he didn't want to burn the fried rice.

"I know how to dance!"

"That's nice."

"I want you to watch me dance!"

"Not now, Sakura. I'm busy." Kakashi continued to focus on his cooking.

"Papa, watch me dance!" She tugged his shirt even harder, begging profusely the whole time.

"Not now!"

"Papa! Papa! Papa! Watch me dance!" Sakura hopped up and down to get him to pay attention to her. However, Kakashi didn't pay attention to her. Little Sakura stopped hopping.

"**WAAAHHHHHHH!**" she cried.

"_What the—why is she crying now?! What did I do?" _Kakashi thought in shock.

Sakura set herself on her stomach on the ground. She began to cry loudly while both her arms went up and down, rapidly pounding on the floor with her fists.

Kakashi turned the stove off, then crouched down. "What's wrong, Sakura? Why are you crying?"

"Papa doesn't love me!"

"'_I don't love her'? Is that why she's crying?" _Kakashi thought, confusingly.

"W-why would I not love you? What makes you think that?"

"Because you don't want to watch me dance—that means you don't love me!"

"_Is that the reason why? Well, I guess I did ignore her. Maybe I've hurt her feelings. I have to find a way to make her stop crying!"_

"I didn't say that…it's just that…I…um…I…" Kakashi began to try and come up with an excuse.

Kakashi thought harder, but nothing came to mind.

"See, you don't love me! Papa hates me now! **YOU HATE ME! WAAAHHHHHH!!!**" Sakura started crying even harder than before.

"Don't be silly! Why would I hate a cute little girl like you? I don't hate you! I would never hate you, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura stopped crying, wiping her tears with her palm hands. "R-really? You don't hate me?" She sat up, sniffing.

"I don't hate you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Really, really?"

"Yes. Really, really."

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes. Really, really, really!"

"I'm cute?"

"Of course, you're a very cute girl!"

"Papa loves me?"

Kakashi bit on his bottom lip. He wasn't good at saying 'I love you' to little kids. He just nodded slowly.

Sakura smiled, "Yay! Papa doesn't hate me! Papa loves me!" She jumped on Kakashi and hugged him.

"Whoa!" Kakashi fell backward and hit his head behind the stove, "Ouch!" He groaned, massaging his head, painfully.

"Papa, I love you sooooo much!" She rubbed her cheek against the side of Kakashi's face.

Kakashi flushed a bit, embarrassed. "Um…yeah. Me too…"

"_At least she's happy again. Man! Kids can be hard to understand sometimes…"_

"**EHHHH!!** That's not fair!" A boy shouted, whiney.

Kakashi and Sakura turned around. There was a little blonde boy standing there. Beside him was a shy, raven haired, little boy who had his little finger placed on his lip as if he was biting his finger. It was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Does that mean Papa Kaka doesn't love me!?" Naruto's eyes were full of tears, as if he was about to cry.

"Papa Kachi doesn't love me too…" Sasuke had a depressed expression on his face, "…If he doesn't love us, then that means he hates us…"

"_Oh no, not you two as well…Geez, are all little kids like this? Man…I guess I have to tell them what I said to Sakura." _Kakashi stood up, removing himself from Sakura's death-grip/hug.

"Of course I do, you silly kids! I…" Kakashi paused. "…you too!" He patted Naruto and Sasuke on the tops of their heads.

"I 'you too' what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, you know…"

"Know what?"

"That."

"That? What's that?" Sasuke asked, speaking up. The two boys gave him a curious look.

"_Ah man… why can't kids understand what I'm saying? Oh right, they're just kids… Man, the only easy way is to say it."_

"Well Naruto, Sasuke, what I'm trying to say is that I…" He stopped while the two, young boys stared at him. "I…"

"Uh huh?" They waited for him answer.

"I…"

"I?" They repeated after him.

"_Ahh! I can't do it! I can't say 'I love you' to a bunch of kids! This is too weird for me!" _Kakashi looked away while rubbing his silver hair crazily as if he had gone insane.

"I wonder what Papa Kaka is trying to say to us," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Who knows? Papa Kachi is really weird." Sasuke was confused as well.

They both nodded at same time.

**Later—**

After lunch, Kakashi picked up each of the plates and put them on the sink. He turned on the water and began washing the dishes while Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were doing something else.

The two boys were arm wrestling against each other to see who was better. And where was Sakura at the moment? Sakura was sitting down on the floor near the coffee table and was drawing and coloring her favorite character from _Sailor Moon_. She was humming the theme song of _Sailor Moon_, cheerfully.

"Ha-ha! I won!" Naruto shouted.

"Nah uh! I won first!" Sasuke disagreed.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"I said '**WAS TOO'!**" Sasuke pushed Naruto and Naruto fell backwards. He hit the television and then a tape that was on top of TV fell onto Naruto's lap.

"Hey! What's this?" Naruto picked up the tape.

"I don't know."

"Let's ask Papa Kaka!"

"Okay!" They both ran to Kakashi.

"Papa Kaka!" Naruto called for his 'father'.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi finished washing the dishes and he placed all the plates inside a cupboard.

"What is this?" Naruto held a videotape between his tiny fingers.

Kakashi glanced at the tape. "It's a movie."

"Movie? Cool! I want to watch this movie!"

"I want to watch this movie too!" Sasuke shouted.

"Me too! Me likes movie!" Sakura exclaimed, coming out of nowhere. "Can we watch it?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not for you kids to watch."

"Why?" The boys asked same time.

"It just is." Kakashi quickly changed the subject. "Oh! Look at the time! It's your bedtime!" He clapped his hands.

"Awww! We're not sleepy yet!" They groaned. You know how kids are when they don't want to go to sleep. Man, how troublesome…

"That's not my problem! You kids have to go to sleep now!"

"Can we watch a little more on TV?" Naruto asked, acting very cute-like.

"Yeah! Pretty please!" Sasuke begged.

"Please?" Sakura gave him a cute expression, hoping that he would fall for her cute acting.

Of course, Kakashi didn't fall for it. "No. I will not repeat myself again. It's bedtime. Now go to your room!" He pointed at the door, acting like a real parent.

Their heads drooped down but they went to their room without a word.

After ten minutes passed, Kakashi went to check on his students to see if they had fallen asleep. He took a small peek inside and found them fast asleep. He smiled under his mask and closed the door quietly.

"Finally! They're asleep! I guess it's okay for me to take a bath since they're asleep." Kakashi headed to the bathroom.

**Bathroom…**

Kakashi turned on the hot water and waited for it to fill the tub. He took off his clothes, including his mask, and dipped himself in.

"Ahh, this is great…finally, I get some peace and quiet. Now I can finally relax without my students bothering me," he whispered to himself.

Kakashi looked outside the window and saw a full moon. "Full moon huh? I wonder how long I have to take care of them…" he wondered aloud. "I hope not too long..."

**Living room…**

"Like we're actually going to go bed like he told us to do! No way am I going to bed _now_!" Naruto left his bedroom and went to the TV.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke was behind Naruto. Sakura was next to Sasuke. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes at same time.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for that tape." Naruto searched the tape and finally spotted the tape on top of the VCR. "Ah ha! Here it is!" He held the tape and showed Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey, isn't that tape that Papa Kachi…" Sasuke recognized the tape.

"Yup! It is! And now we're going to watch this mystery tape!"

"But…Papa told us not to watch it." Sakura remembered what Kakashi had told them: it wasn't a movie for them to watch.

"But he's not here, right? We can watch it when he's not around! Come on! Let's watch it!"

"No! We shouldn't watch! We should go to bed before Papa yells at us." Sakura was afraid of what would happen if Kakashi found out if that they weren't in their bed. He would be mad at them and she didn't want that to happen.

"Don't be afraid! I'm sure he won't find out if we watch just a little bit. Besides, don't you guys want to know what is on the mystery tape?"

"Now that you mention it…I do want to know." Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

"See! Sasuke wants to watch it! What about you, Sakura?"

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at Sakura, eager for her response. "I don't know…I don't feel right about this." Sakura was still unsure.

"Don't worry! Papa Kaka won't find out! As long as we keep it a secret from him."

Sakura bit her lip softly and thought carefully. Finally, she agreed. "Okay…"

"Yay! Let's watch it!"

The little blonde boy pushed the videotape in the VCR and he pushed the "**PLAY**" button. The three chibi-like children stood there and watched the movie as it began to play.

**It was late at night. There was a black haired woman who was dressed up in Jounin uniform and she was at a cemetery, all alone. She walked around, searching for an exit. When she looked around, she couldn't see anything because there was a thick fog that was covered the entire cemetery grounds. She couldn't find any way out.**

"**I can't believe I'm lost…how am I supposed to get out of here?" The woman asked herself.**

**Without noticing, she stepped a long stick. **_**Crack!**_

**She screamed. She had frightened herself. "Oh my god! Man, it's only the stick that I stepped on... How can I get scared silly just because of a stick? How stupid of me." She laughed at herself. **

**Then there was a loud noise in the distance. Now, she was starting to get even more frightened.**

**She took a deep breath. "Okay…I shouldn't be afraid. I'm a Jounin and I can take care of myself. I can handle it. I will be fine…" She kept repeating it over and over again in her mind. Eventually, she calmed herself down.**

**But then…**

**A loud explosion came from behind her and she was blown away. She fell, hitting the dirt floor. She looked back and saw big flames. She saw a shadow that was walking through the flames. There were bunch of horrific zombies coming towards her.**

**The woman screamed out loud. She crawled backwards to escape, however, it failed. Her hands were caught by the zombies' hands that were underground. The zombies came towards her as their mouths were wide open with sharp teeth—blood came dripping out of the horrific mouths. They were ready to eat her.**

**She screamed loudly. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura screamed, scared, when they saw the woman being eaten by the zombies. "**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**"

**Kakashi…**

"Huh? What was that? Wait! Those are my students who are screaming! They're in danger! I gotta save them!" Kakashi quickly got out from the tub quickly. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on the wall and he wrapped it around his waist. He ran out of the bathroom and went to check on his students.

He opened the door swiftly. "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Are you okay?!" His students ran right past him.

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!**" They ran inside their room and slammed the door shut.

"What's going on?" Kakashi was confused.

He heard the television was still on and he took a small peek. He found out what they were watching.

"Geez…didn't I tell them not to watch this kind of movie. Why don't they listen to me?" He shook his head. "Well, I better go check on them. But first, I should probably put on some clothes..."

A minute later, a fully-dressed Kakashi opened the door slowly. He saw his students were covering themselves in the blanket to hide themselves. They were shivering in fear. Kakashi could tell—the whole bed was shaking.

"_Haha! How cute…I never thought they would be this afraid." _Kakashi chuckled.

"Oy kids, are you all righ-" Kakashi was cut short when a pillow was thrown at his face.

"**GO AWAY, YOU MONSTER!**" Naruto kept throwing stuff at Kakashi.

"**YEAH! WE DON'T WANT TO GET EATEN!**" Sasuke started doing the same thing—throwing stuff at Kakashi.

"**I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**" Sakura cried in fear.

"Hey! Stop it! It's only me! I'm your 'Papa'!" Kakashi used his arms as a shield.

"Papa?"

"Papa Kachi?"

"Papa Kaka?" They all stopped throwing stuff.

"Yes. It's me."

Sakura was the first to get off the bed and go near him. "Papa, is it really you?" She wanted to make sure.

He bent down so they were at eye level. "Yes, Sakura. It's me." This time, Naruto and Sasuke got off the bed and were now behind Sakura.

"Papa…you're so pretty." Sakura looked dazed.

"Pretty? Why am I pretty?" Kakashi asked her, confused.

"Because you're not wearing a mask."

"_Oh yeah…I forgot that I wasn't wearing my mask. Man, it's no wonder that Sakura would say that. She's never seen me without it," _he thought.

"Papa…"

"Papa Kachi…"

"Papa Kaka…"

Their eyes were filled in tears and hugged him, "Waaahhhh! We were so scared! We saw ugly monsters!" They cried even louder.

Kakashi sighed. He was mad at them for not listening to him, but, then again, he couldn't stay mad at them after what happened. He decided to let it go since they were only kids and they probably already learned their lesson.

**Kakashi's room…**

Kakashi was on his bed, reading his _Icha Icha Paradise_ book. He heard the door creak open. Kakashi looked up from his book and saw three kids, popping their heads inside the room.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Kakashi put his book under his pillow.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood there, nervous. "Can we stay here and sleep with you?" Sakura asked shyly.

Kakashi was surprised. He was confused, but then he realized why they wanted to sleep with him. They were afraid to sleep alone.

He smiled. "Sure, why not? Come on, get in." He patted his bed to offer them.

They looked at him cheerfully. They ran and jumped on the bed. Kakashi wrapped the blanket on them. After minute later, the three all fell asleep.

Kakashi watched them sleeping and smiled. _"It's not too bad to be the 'parent' after all."_ He turned the lamp off and went to sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I hope you liked it! Please **R&R!**

**-Saki-Kun**


End file.
